


A Cinderella Story (Marvel Edition)

by Nijura



Series: The Marvel Fairy-Tales [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), Love Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nijura/pseuds/Nijura
Summary: Based on the Cinderella Fairy tale there is the Marvel editionLoki has to work for her father and sisters but when the King Odin announces a ball to find a suitable bride for his son Thor the girl may have a chance for her own happily ever after.





	1. The invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like fairy tales and so I got the idea of putting the Marvel characters into those tales.   
> It sometimes follows strictly the tale on some points I made a few adjustments but it is basically the Cinderella tale so I hope you enjoy it.

Odin looked down from the balcony he was standing on, his mouth was a thin line and his remaining eye fixed on his only son.  
“What is it with this grim expression my King?”  
Frigga his queen and the love of his live stepped out of the palace and next to him. She put her hands on the balustrade and Odin put one of his hands over one of hers, “our son my Queen he is sparring again.”  
“Yes I can see that and I remember the days when watching him made your chest fill with pride.”  
Odin sighed and nodded looking a little bit guilty, “yes that is true but lately I began wishing for something more than my son being the fiercest warrior in all the nine kingdoms.” Frigga smiled and tilted her head as she looked at her husband, “and what might that be?”  
“Grandchildren my dear, we are not getting any younger and I yearn to hear the laughing and giggling of tiny lives inside the palace again. Our son is old enough now he shall take a bride and father an heir or better a whole bunch of princes and princesses.”  
Frigga turned and watched as her lovely son disarmed his friend Fandral and send the unfortunate boy into the dust, raising his sword in victory.  
“I understand your reasoning my love but I fear that you cannot force him to fall in love, I am sure he will find his way but we can only guide him.”  
Odin shook his head and straightened his back, “nonsense I will take this matter in my own hand dear. A ball I will announce a ball where all the young maidens will be invited for him to choose one for his bride.”  
“But dear I fear that-“  
“My queen my decision is final I shall start with the preparations and you shall decide what lovely dress you are going to wear.”  
Odin kissed his wife, only on the cheek since there might be servants watching before leaving her alone on the balcony. Frigga sighed and turned to watch her son again. Thor looked up and spotted his mother; he smiled and waved at her still with the enthusiasm of a little child.  
She smiled a little bigger and waved back, hoping that he would find true love no matter what might happen and who he might meet. 

Loki groaned as the sun shone into her face, it was too early like every day but she had to get up, her father didn’t take kindly to her slacking off. With a moan she stretched her back and got out of bed pulling the nightgown over her head messing the black mane of hair even more up.  
As quick as possible, the morning was still a little cold; Loki washed herself with cold water and a cloth before putting on a simple blue dress and a white apron. Her hair was long and silky after she brushed out all the knots and tied it up so it would not get in her way while performing her morning duties.  
It was all routine so Loki didn’t thought much about the tasks her hands were already doing on their own. She made tea and prepared breakfast for her father and her two sisters. Byleist liked her tea with lemon while Helblindi preferred milk; Laufey wanted one teaspoon of sugar and exactly three drops of milk. It was tedious but it needed to be done.  
Humming a melody she heard a long time ago Loki made her way to Byleist’s room not bothering knocking since she was still asleep. Loki put the tray with the breakfast on her nightstand before pulling the drapes open. As usual it didn’t wake the brown haired, slightly overweight girl right away but it would in time.  
Next was Helblindi. Loki knocked but received no answer so she entered and put the tray on the small table in front of the window. She pulled the drapes open and prepared the table so her sister who looked almost like her only with bigger breasts and more pimples could enjoy her breakfast.  
The last tray was for her father and as every morning, Loki braced herself before knocking on the door to his bedroom.  
“Enter!”  
Loki quickly opened the door knowing that her father hated it to be kept waiting.  
“Good morning father I hope you slept well”  
Laufey didn’t answer only watched as Loki stepped forward placing the tray on his lap before pulling the drapes open and opening the windows to let in some fresh air. The dark haired man stirred his tea while his big dog, actually more a wolf than a dog, yawned showing all its dangerous looking teeth.  
Loki hated that beast, she was sure it was an evil creature and it irked her that he was better fed and taken care of than her. Fenrir was lying next to her father and watched Loki’s every move while the girl picked up the carelessly thrown clothes off the ground.  
“What are your duties for today?”  
“I have to clean the kitchen, prepare lunch and dinner, do the laundry, clean the stable and sweep the floors” Loki answered with a voice of indifference. Her father nodded and took a sip from his cup, “very well, the girls have lessons this afternoon make sure we are not interrupted.” Loki nodded and took her leave with an arm full of dirty clothes. 

The day was quiet and no one bothered Loki which was always a good thing. After a quick breakfast she cleaned the kitchen before collecting the dirty dishes from the bedrooms and cleaning them as well. Maybe, she thought if she hurried with her tasks and managed to evade the girls and his father she would have time to steal a book from the library again. Helblindi and Byleist never went there and Laufey avoided going there since his wife died, it had been her favourite place in the house.  
Loki was humming again as she started to sweep the floors faintly hearing the noises her sisters produced. She would call it music if it wouldn’t be an insult to all music and musicians in the world. So she hummed to herself while moving from the upper floors to the entrance hall when a knock sounded from the door.  
A little surprised she opened the door and looked at a young eager looking boy, “an invitation from the king. All ladies of the house are invited.” Loki took the invitation and nodded with a polite smile, “thank you.” The boy bowed and quickly left to go back to his horse. Loki frowned and looked at the invitation after closing the door. It was addressed to Laufey but she wanted to know what was written in it but it was bearing the seal of the king and it would be suicide to open it instead of giving it to her father.  
Loki walked up to the music room and hesitated, Laufey made clear that they were not to disturb but this message was important. Taking a deep breath Loki knocked on the door entering without waiting for an answer.  
“Loki I told you we are not to be disturbed” Laufey hissed. He was standing behind Byleist who tried to play the piano while Helblindi tortured the violin.  
“Excuse me father but this is from the king” Loki explained and gave the invitation to Laufey who snatched it from her hand the moment he spotted the seal. Helblindi dropped the violin and Byleist jumped to her feet to see what was written on the expensive paper. Laufey licked his lips as he opened the envelope unfolding the letter and reading out loud.  
“To all the ladies of this house, on the third of the month there will be a ball in the palace for all the young maidens to attend. The prince is in search of a bride and whoever is able to win his heart shall be the new queen.  
Presence is mandatory.  
The Kings secretary.”  
Loki blinked and her sisters started to scream and jump in place.  
“The prince!” Helblindi screamed.  
“What am I to wear?” Byleist asked looking down on her dress with distaste.  
“We need new dresses!”  
“And jewellery!”  
“Father!”  
“Father!”  
“Quiet now girls” Laufey’s voice was stern but not loud as he still eyed the invitation a small smile curling his lips. Yes that was what he waited so long for, a chance to rise to power. All he had to do was getting Byleist or Helblindi to marry the prince and then get rid of him and Odin yes he would rule and no one would stop him.  
“May I go too?”  
All three looked at Loki with surprised eyes, “please what?” Loki was playing with the hem of her apron, “well the invitation says all the maidens are invited and I am a maiden and a lady of this house so I have to go too, don’t I?”  
The two sisters exchanged a look and then stared at their father, “no she cannot, can she?” Byleist shook her head, “no that would be silly, she is a dirty little thing the prince would laugh at us if he found out she is our sister.”  
Laufey raised a hand and they silenced immediately as he eyes Loki with cold eyes, “this invitation clearly says you have to go too, but I will only allow it if you have a proper gown and no open tasks, else you will stay here.” The sisters gaped at their father while Loki’s face lit up and she almost hugged her father, “really? Thank you father thank you very much!”  
Loki turned on her heels and ran out of the room, eager to finish her tasks for the day so she could look for a gown to wear.  
“You can’t be serious father” Byleist said crossing her arms in front of her chest. Laufey smiled at his older daughter, “I certainly am but I also am certain that she will not have anything to wear so don’t worry your pretty heads too much about it.” Helblindi and Byleist didn’t look convinced so Laufey exhaled and patted their shoulders, “nevertheless we have to find suitable dresses for you two, one of you have to seduce the prince so let’s call the tailor.”  
The girls cheered and Laufey smiled, Byleist might be a little overweight but Helblindi was a beauty if she wore a proper amount of makeup to hide the pimples.  
Meanwhile Loki rushed to her room opening an old wooden chest, her beloved cat Hela lay on her bed stretching as she entered the room. Loki pulled a beautiful emerald green gown out of the chest and hung it at her wardrobe, “there it is, it belonged to my mother you know?” Hela looked at her impassive slowly blinking. Loki brushed the cloth with her hand to free it from some stray hair, “she left me the chest and everything in it and father never looked into it so he probably doesn’t know about it.”  
She went to the chest and pulled two fitting green shoes out to place them in front of the dress, “beautiful isn’t it? There are strings of gold woven into the skirts and look at the top it is simple yet elegant.”  
The cat looked at her for a moment before she yawned and put the head on her paws to take a nap. Loki chuckled and went to the chest again to search for some jewellery, “I like your enthusiasm Hela I just hope the prince will like it. Not that I expect him to take notice of me but I just want to eat the palace food and dance the night away, maybe I will be able to forget all of this even if it is just for one evening.”  
She sighed and shook her head brushing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear before returning to the chest. Loki found a simple silver necklace with a silver pendant that looked like a snake with emerald eyes and a pair of simple silver earrings. She will not shine like Byleist and Helblindi probably are going to but she was satisfied and happy to be allowed to accompany her family.  
“Four days Hela, in four days I will finally see the palace from the inside, gosh I am so excited.”  
The cat didn’t even look up only her tail moved but Loki didn’t mind, she knew her companion was listening and probably happy for her. 

“A ball? Father I don’t want to attend a ball I was planning on meeting my friends in Midgard.” Thor was not happy about his father’s announcement and Odin was not happy about Thor’s missing enthusiasm, “son it is time for you to find a bride and not to play games with your friends.” Thor groaned and shook his head, “but I see Tony so rarely he is about to get crowned king soon so we will see each other even less.”  
Odin rolled his eye about his son’s reasoning. Yes Anthony Stark would soon be crowned King by his father Howard and both princes were friends since their early childhood but Anthony was also known for his decadence. Honestly Odin thought him to be a bad influence on his son but Frigga told him to trust Thor about that so he kept his thoughts to himself.  
“If you want to see him so badly invite him, but make sure to invite his fiancé too so he will not snatch a potential bride from you.”  
Thor thought about it for a moment and nodded his features lighting up, “a very good idea I will also invite the lady Natasha and lord Clint.” Odin nodded and a servant stepped forward to offer him a goblet of wine with a deep bow. The king took it and after a long sip he put it back on the tray, “very well my son you may invite all you friends under the condition that they are already bringing a lady with them so that they-“  
Now Thor rolled his eyes, “I know so they won’t snatch a potential bride away from me I got it father.” Odin nodded and dismissed his son who gladly walked out of the throne room where his friend Bruce Banner a scholar of the medical arts was waiting for him.  
He only recently befriended the shorter man as he suffered an injury during one of his hunts and the man was the first to attend to his wounds. Thor found him surprisingly fun to spend time with and so he kept him in his company, “hello Bruce how do you fare?”  
The shorter man bowed and together they walked down a rich decorated hallway, “I fare well thank you my prince, how is your leg?” During the said hunt a wild bilgesnipe hit his leg with one of his antlers and he got a nasty cut but it was all healed now thanks to Bruce.  
“I am well again friend thanks to you” he answered with a bright smile that fell the moment the two men entered his chambers. Now they were alone and no servant was around to witness his outburst.  
“Can you believe my father? Forcing me to settle down and take a bride, me! The mighty Thor! Father and husband? No my friend I cannot do that, I am a beast and I cannot be confined by something silly as a marriage.”  
Bruce smiled at him as he sat down on a comfortable armchair, “Thor I don’t think your father is right to force you but don’t you think he only means good. I mean you are his only son I can understand that he wishes you happy and taken care of and besides the kingdom needs an heir right?”  
Thor glared at his friend as he sat down on another chair pouring them both some wine, “you know I really hate it when you are the voice of reason.” The short man took his glass and smiled at the prince, “I thought that was the reason why you keep me in your company.” Both laughed and emptied their glasses.


	2. The preparations

Laufey seemed determent to make sure that Loki didn’t even want to go to the ball, maybe he planned to wear her down so he was too exhausted to attend. Gladly Loki was still young and full of energy so even though her muscles ached from the workload she still managed to hold up. Right now she was on her hands and knees cleaning the entrance hall with a piece of cloth when Laufey and Fenrir entered.   
Laufey smiled as he walked over the freshly cleaned tiles leaving muddy footprints along the way as did the dog and Loki could swear it grinned at her too. She looked up into her father’s eyes with a look of defiance but didn’t say a word so Laufey would have no reason to punish her. Once he was away Loki cursed and threw the cloth into the bucket fighting the impulse to kick it and spill water all over the floor.   
Instead she remembered that it was no use and picked the bucket up do get new water, she didn’t really need any but the short walk would help her to regain her composure.   
After the mess was cleaned Loki went to the stable where her father’s horse Svadilfari was waiting for his food. The stallion was huge with soft brown fur and dark eyes and even though it looked like an intimidating creature he was a nice and lovable thing. Loki liked the horse and whenever her father and sisters were away she took him out and rode to the forest with him, no one knew and no one was supposed to. If her father knew she was leaving the estate he would probably lock her up for good but since she was never caught it was her only piece of freedom.   
Loki greeted the horse before she opened the door to put the hay in which Svadilfari immediately started to devour his ears turning in her direction as she started to clean his stable. It was dirty work but she got to spend time with the horse and for her it was like quality time with a friend and as long as no one was around to see how much she liked it, she was save.   
“The King is catering a ball and I am allowed to come, can you believe that Svad?” Loki chuckled as the horse turned his head to look at her, “yes I didn’t believe it too at first but it is true, father will take me too as long as I have a gown.” She caressed his neck before sweeping the dirt out, “and I already have one, he will be so surprised. He already sent for the tailor so Byleist and Helblindi will have the finest dresses there are but I am confident that I will look good too.”   
The hors snorted his approval and went back to eating, “what do you think the prince will be like? I heard he is tall, handsome and nice but since he is a prince he is probably pretty spoiled right?” Svad turned his head to scratch his butt his mouth full of hay but Loki didn’t notice as she looked outside.   
“If he is spoiled than he would be a perfect fit for Helblindi” Loki mumbled and sighed. She barely remembered the time when she and her sisters were on good terms. It was even harder to remember when her father was nice to her.   
Loki bit her lip and shook her head; she finished her task quickly before she went to wash her hands in the well at the back of the house. When she entered the kitchen Byleist was waiting for her. Seeing her oldest sister in the kitchen was not a rare sight especially when Loki had to bake but there was nothing to steal right now.   
“Hello sister may I help you?”   
Byleist looked troubled, “Loki, be honest am I fat?” Loki stared at her uncomfortable, “ah Byleist I don’t want to answer that question.” The brown haired girl had tears in her eyes, “so it is true, Helblindi told me I have no chance with the prince because I am fat!” Loki was unsure of what to do, true she was on better terms with her oldest sister than everyone else but that didn’t mean that she liked Loki, she was just slightly more forgiving to her.   
“If you want I can cook you some healthy meals if you want to lose weight,” Loki suggested carefully. Gladly Byleist was not insulted but nodded eagerly, “yes I will just lose weight so no sweets and I will be thin in no time, thank you Loki.” Loki simply nodded and started to prepare lunch while the older girl eyed the vegetables, “you know father will buy me a beautiful blue dress, he said it will be made of silk, I am so lucky.”   
Loki smiled at her whishing she would just leave as she grabbed a potato to peel, “sounds wonderful.” Byleist nodded eagerly, “oh yes I will shine when the prince sees me he will be unable to take his eyes off me.” Loki kept smiling and her opinion to herself while Byleist kept talking until Laufey yelled for her to come when the tailor arrived.   
Loki exhaled audibly as soon as her sister left the kitchen; thank the gods that she didn’t have to spend more time with her. Again focusing on her task she quickly prepared lunch and readied the table, she served her family and since no one found anything to complain about she was left alone to her other tasks. 

The day before the ball Thor was on the verge of a breakdown. The palace was like an anthill everyone was buzzing around carrying stuff or cleaning things while his mother and father made sure he was always occupied with something. Right now he had to try out his new clothes for the ball. He was standing on a pedestal while the royal tailor and his mother were studying him.   
Thor wore black pants and boots and a fitting red tunic, he looked really handsome and every bit like the prince he was supposed to be. His mother was delighted, “you look so good my dear if you would just cut your hair it would be perfect. Thor rolled his eyes, “for the last time mother I will not cut my hair, I like it like this.”   
She made a face but didn’t press on the matter as she talked to the tailor about her own dress while Thor stepped down and looked at himself closer in the mirror. If Sif could see him right now, she would probably laugh her ass off if she were present.   
Somehow he always pictured him marrying Sif but since she was only the daughter of the stable master his father did not approve of their relationship and when they broke up everyone was quite relieved. Still they are good friends while she was married to his friend Fandral and expecting their first child. Thor looked around and saw his mother leaving with the tailor so he could finally take off those clothes and put on his riding pants and a simple black tunic. He went out to find Bruce or one of his other friends to enjoy his last day of freedom because if his father was right he would find a bride tomorrow.   
The thought still didn’t appeal to him and he was actually thinking about grapping his horse and disappearing to Midgard, Tony hadn’t arrive yet so he could still stay at his palace. His father would probably furious but the only King Thor feared was his own. That was the reason why he didn’t go, Odin would lock him in his room and force a marriage on him by choosing his bride for him.   
At least with the ball he got a little say in that matter but from his experience the noble ladies were incredibly boring and uninteresting. They only spoke about clothes and children that’s why he liked Sif she talked about horses. That topic could get boring real quick too but he liked horses, they were loyal and useful.   
Thor strolled around the palace until he spotted Hogun. He was also a friend of his but he was also one of the palace guards and so he didn’t have too much time to spend with Thor but on the other hand when Thor was in need of a personal guard he always knew who to call.   
They chatted for a brief moment before Hogun had to attend to his work again and Thor continued his quest for entertainment. 

The day before the ball was pure horror for Loki. She had to help both of her sisters trying on her dresses assist them with their hair until they decided for a style they liked. They almost tore her apart and it was only thanks to Laufey that Loki had still all of her limbs intact.   
Their father had explained that for tomorrow he had hired two servants that would attend to the two sisters so they would not need Loki for help. Loki had been glad until her father stated that she would be occupied with tasks of the household anyway. Loki would have to clean up the entire house, wash all of their clothes and had to clean all of the silverware.   
She had cursed when she heard that so Laufey had slapped her hard enough to leave a little bruise on her soft pale skin. So to all other problems she had to go to the ball with a bruise on her face, if she even managed to get all the work done till tomorrow evening.   
Loki got to work but as the day carried on it seemed more and more impossible to finish in time. The day was over and Loki wasn’t even done with half of her tasks when it was time for bed but she was too tired to keep working so she made her way into her bedroom with her heart heavy.   
Hela was sitting on her bed eyeing the girl carefully. Loki threw herself on the bed tears falling from her eyes, “why Hela why have the gods forsaken me? I always try to be good and I never ask for anything but I want to go to this ball I really want to but I will never finish everything until tomorrow evening. What should I do?”   
The cat tilted her head and watched the girl cry her heart out until she finally fell asleep. Hela shook her head and grabbed the blanket with her mouth to pull it over the sleeping girl, “those humans I will never understand.” The cat jumped up to the window and climbed down to the backyard and made her way to the stable.   
“Svad you still awake?”   
The horse looked out of his stall and down at the cat, “of course little one, what is wrong?” Hela sat down and began to clean her fur, “Loki she is sad because of that stupid ball thing.” Svad nodded and licked the salt stone, “yes she talks a lot about that recently it seems to be truly important to her.”   
“Yes and now it seems that she is unable to go but I don’t know how to help her, do you think a dead mouse would help?”   
Svad shook his head, “no, how would that help her she would have to clean that up too.” Hela stopped her cleaning for a moment to think about it, “I guess you are right maybe I could bring her a dead rat instead.”   
Svad stomped his hoof on the ground, “no, that would be the same only bigger, no dead rodents.” Hela hissed at him and stretched her back, “then how would you help her?” The horse thought for a moment while occasionally licking the stone, “I would distract Laufey.” Hela’s whiskers vibrated, “why would you distract him?”   
“Well he is the one who gives her the tasks isn’t he?”   
Hela thought about it for a moment and nodded, “yes you are absolutely right I will make sure Laufey gets no opportunity to give her any more to do.” The horse looked proud that he made her listen and resumed licking his stone, it was delicious.   
Hela licked her paw her ears twitching as she heard the mice in the hay, “sounds like dinner is ready, excuse me dear I have work to do.” The horse watched as the feline walked away her mind only focused on the little creatures and he almost pitied them, then he remembered that they were always trying to steal his food and he cheered for Hela again. 

Loki barely managed to get up next morning, she was so tired and thinking about all the things she still had to do was making it even worse but as usual she got up and prepared breakfast. When she was finished she immediately went back to her tasks and managed to work off a lot since for some reason Laufey wasn’t bothering her at all.   
She could hear him screaming a few times but since he never called her name she didn’t bother to look what was up with him, she was not crazy. So surprisingly Loki managed to get everything done just minutes before the planned departure.  
“Hela I am finished but if they leave before I am ready it was all in vain!”   
The cat jumped up as the girl ran into the room throwing her apron at the bed where she was resting. Hela watched as she undressed and after thinking for a moment she left the room. Loki didn’t notice she washed up as quickly as possible before she put on the green dress and shoes. She struggled a little with the necklace and the earrings but she managed and started to brush her hair.  
There was no time for styling it so she left it open except for two strands that she tied up to keep them out of her eyes. Her gaze fell to the little purple mark on her cheek, it was the spot that Laufey had hit and though it was not as bad as Loki had feared it was still quite evident. With a sigh she looked away, all she could do now was to hope that the prince would not look to closely at her face.   
Loki was straightening her dress when she heard screaming and shouting from downstairs, “that stupid cat!” As quickly as possible she ran down the stairs and almost burst into laughter.   
The servants Laufey had hired were busy picking cat hair from the dresses of the girls while Laufey was eyeing a scratch on his hand that was bleeding a little. Serves him right Loki thought as she made her way down on a much slower pace.   
Laufey looked up and his mouth fell open as he noticed Loki in her beautiful green dress, “what, where did you get this?” Loki smiled brightly and spun around to show of her dress, “it was in the chest mother has left me isn’t it beautiful?” To her surprise her father looked absolutely furious, even more than she predicted.   
“This belonged to Farbauti, how dare you? You cannot wear this!”   
Loki frowned, “why not? It belongs to me father she left it to me.” Byleist and Helblindi exchanged a look but decided not to interfere so they just watched quietly. Loki took a step back as her father looked like he was about to hit her, “this was the favourite dress of your mother and you who killed her, are wearing it.”   
She looked down as his word stung like needles, “I didn’t know but father please I want to go the ball and you have no right to deny it to me.” Loki knew she would regret her words later but she didn’t care right now; she only wanted to go, for once in her life she wanted to be selfish.   
Laufey gritted his teeth and looked at the servants, he didn’t wanted to make an even worse scene in front of the so he simply nodded.   
“Alright you may accompany us but you will stay out of sight if I see you even close to the prince you will face the consequences.”   
Loki nodded and together they made their way into the waiting carriage which drove them quickly up to the palace. Loki still couldn’t believe it; she had to give Hela a nice big fish when she returned.


	3. The ball

The three girls were so excited that they almost jumped out of the carriage but Laufey’s stern voice commanded them to act like the ladies they were. With a lot more poise they got off the carriage and Laufey with Helblindi to his Left and Byleist, who had actually managed to lose some weight, to his right walked straight to the ballroom, Loki walked behind them.   
While the three were announced Loki snuck into the ballroom unseen. The room was so big that she was unable to see the royal family from where she stood, perfect. Since she had been busy the whole day Loki hadn’t eaten and so she made her way to the food and dug into it. 

A few hours before the ball began Tony finally arrived. Thor was really giddy and as soon as he saw the smaller man he pulled him into a tight hug, “Tony good to see you friend.” Tony smiled and waved his hand at Steve Rogers the man in charge for his security. The man relaxed and now Thor also greeted the lady Potts, “welcome to Asgard Milady I hope your travel was not too tiresome.”   
The woman shrugged and smiled pleasantly, “it was as expected but I would like to rest while you two catch up if that is alright with you.” Thor nodded eagerly, “of course, of course your chambers have been readied and you may freshen up and rest.” A guard led the lady away and Tony put an arm around Thor to as they started to walk through the halls, “and big guy how is it going?”   
Thor made a face and Tony laughed, Steve close behind them.   
“I see so you are not ready yet to find the love of your life?”   
“Tony I don’t want to be bound, I want to be free to do as I please,” Thor complained throwing his hands up dramatically. Tony chuckled, “if that is what you want you should give up all your titles and go life with the common folk.” They both laughed and walked to the gardens, “but honestly Thor it is not too bad to be bound I mean I really like Pepper.”   
Thor raised an eyebrow and both sat down on a bench stayed a few meters away to let them have some privacy, “you like her?” Tony nodded.   
“So you don’t love her?”   
“Well ah that is actually a little complicated, you see I am a prince and need heirs but Pepper, well she is a beautiful woman but…” His gaze wandered to Steve who looked around for possible threats, “sometimes the heart wants something entirely different.”   
Thor’s eyes widened and he looked at Steve, “Tony I don’t know what to say.” The shorter man shrugged, “you don’t need to say anything, what I am trying to tell you is, try to find a girl who lets you be who you are.”   
“Wait Pepper knows about this?”  
“She does and hey she approves as long as I let her be queen so a win for everyone, besides Steve he still doesn’t seem to get the idea.”   
Thor shook his head, “Tony I like women so that is not the problem but I don’t want to have kids yet, I want adventures not tea parties.” Tony patted his shoulder and smiled, “we will see and maybe we can get some of those noble ladies to do an orgy with us that would be fun.”   
“Tony!” 

Thor was standing in front of the thrones of his parents and greeted every lady with a bow smiling politely at them. It was as boring as Thor had imagined and they began to look all the same to him. Yes there were beauties between them but he didn’t care enough to take a second look. When the last ladies walked away, throwing him obvious looks, he motioned a servant to start playing the music.   
Maybe when everyone was dancing he could slip away. He looked at Tony for help and he immediately took Peppers hand and went to the dancefloor. Sif and Fandral and Natasha and Clint followed him starting to dance. Thor slipped away as far as possible. Odin gave order to the guards to keep his son from escaping the ballroom so he was unable to leave.   
A little frustrated the prince decided to get a drink, that’s where he spotted her, a pale, black haired beauty that was seemingly enjoying the food that was presented to the guests. All the other maidens were focused on getting close to the royals or dancing so now one cared for the food except for her and he couldn’t remember seeing her in front of him, strange. Thor walked up to her grabbing a plate and putting a pastry on it, “the food is delicious isn’t it?” The girl looked up and blushed, quickly she chewed and swallowed whatever she was eating at the moment before showing him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.   
“Oh yes I cannot get enough, this is so good.”   
Thor smiled, it was rare to see a lady with such an appetite and it was somewhat charming. He took a bite from the pastry and studied the weird girl, the long dark hair was not tied into a fancy braid like most of the other Ladies wore it and her dress was beautiful but very simple for such an occasion, everyone tried to stand out yet she was plain for most standards. What did stand out about her was the small bruise on her cheek that filled him with anger, her skin was so utterly perfect and beautiful there should nothing on it and no one should dare to hurt her.  
Thor watched her eat and got an idea, “did you see the prince yet?” Loki shook her head and to his surprise she looked a little sad, “no and I will not I fear, my father doesn’t want me to embarrass him or my sisters so I am to stay out of sight.” The prince frowned, why was she here if not to woo him, he almost felt a little insulted but then again, the girl had no idea that he was in fact the prince.   
“I am not sure I understand Milady.”   
The girl put her empty plate down and smiled, “it’s alright I am happy to be at the palace and having this delicious food alone is great. Now I wanted to see the gardens they are said to be legendary beautiful.” Thor smiled and offered his arm, “I would love to show them to you, as a matter of fact I know my way around them pretty well.”   
With a delighted squeal Loki took his arm and they walked outside. Just as Thor expected the guards didn’t stop him since he had a Lady at his side, his father was an old romantic fool.  
“May I ask you name Milady?”   
She looked up to him with a shy smile, “Loki daughter of Laufey.” Thor smiled he liked the name, it was special he could tell.   
“Loki what a beautiful name.”   
Loki smiled and her eyes widened as she saw the vast gardens and the fountains, if her hand wasn’t wrapped around the arm of her companion she would have started to run.   
“They are much more beautiful in the daylight though maybe you should visit tomorrow and see the flowers in all their beauty.”   
Again Thor could see that sad expression oh that beautiful face, “that won’t be possible I am sorry.” Thor stopped in front of a fountain and looked at her, “why? I can invite you and sent someone to pick you up.” Loki suddenly looked scared, “no.” Her voice was a little too loud and she took a step back lowering her face in shame, “I am sorry I didn’t intent to yell at you my lord but please don’t do that, it would only anger my father. This today is a nice dream but as it is with dreams one has to wake up, so please forgive me for I cannot see you ever again.”   
Thor stared at her, never in his live had someone especially a woman refused him. Even if they didn’t know he was a prince, his looks always made them come back, this was insane, insulting and most intriguing. Loki turned and her fingers briefly touched the water as Thor watched her walking around the fountain.   
She was the most beautiful thing he ever saw. Thor was torn on one hand he wanted to know her better on the other hand he didn’t want to give his father the satisfaction of being right. Loki turned around and smiled at him, “it is such a beautiful night isn’t it.” Her eyes were glistering with glee as she looked up into the starry sky.   
Thor nodded and slowly came closer to her, he swallowed hard as he touched her arm gently, “may I have this dance Milady?” Loki blushed but nodded taking his hand as he led her to a more open space. The music was faint but they didn’t need it they danced having only eyes for each other. 

Odin grinned as he looked down on the dancing couple in the garden, “well?” Frigga rolled her eyes but couldn’t keep the smile off her lips, “yes I admit it you were right.” The King laughed and kissed his queen on the lips. Gladly no servants were present to watch their exchange.   
“I knew it would work I just knew, soon there will be little children laughing and tiny feet running through the palace again, I can’t wait for it.”   
“We don’t know if she is the one darling maybe or maybe not we will see.”   
“You are just sore because you lost the bet love.”   
Odin grinned and before she could interfere, he picked her up and despite his age managed to carry her inside the palace.   
“How about we retire for the night?”   
Frigga giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself, “only if we are not going to sleep yet.”   
Odin laughed and his grin widened, “of course not darling.” 

Thor couldn’t tell how long they have danced but after he twirled the girl around she came with a little too much force and crushed into his chest. Loki stumbled back but suddenly Thor wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady, “I am sorry Milord I didn’t have time to practice I fear.”   
Thor chuckled and led her back to the fountain where they both sat down, “don’t worry about it you did very well.” Loki smiled and her fingers began to play with the water again, Thor watched a little fascinated by her elegant movement.   
“Are you sure we won’t see each other again?”  
Loki nodded and let out a sigh, “yes my father would never allow me to see you again if he knew about this, I am sorry.” Thor eyed her carefully, he had no intention of letting that be the last time they met but he didn’t want to worry her. Instead he sighed, “well if that is the last time we see each other Milady, then allow me one kiss.”   
Loki looked surprised then she smiled and nodded. Thor reached out and his fingers gently brushed her cheek before he grabbed the back of her neck to pull her into a kiss. As their lips met it felt like lightning danced over Loki’s skin, never before had she kissed a man and never before had she experienced such a feeling. It was unbelievable and she didn’t want to let go, ever.   
Thor met the soft but cold lips and they were the sweetest thing he ever tasted in his life. He could tell that the girl had no experience in kissing and it only made it more exciting for him. The prince wanted to bury his hands in those raven locks and ravish her until she screamed his name, make her his and his alone.   
They parted at the same time and as Loki opened her eyes Thor saw excitement and a little shame in them, he didn’t understand why she would be ashamed. He could see even though the darkness that her face was flushed and it sent warmth into his neither regions, she was so beautiful.   
They stared into each other’s eyes until the clock announced the time, midnight. Loki immediately jumped to her feet and once again Thor saw that scared expression on her face, it made him angry.   
“Oh no I have to go, I am sorry”   
Thor also jumped up but before he managed to grab her arm she started to run, “no, wait don’t go!” He charged after her but she was surprisingly fast and swift so it didn’t take him long to lose her in the crowd. The ball officially ended at midnight so all the ladies were on their way outside and when Thor didn’t spot a particular green dress he decided to hide.   
Loki reached the carriage as her father and sisters were about to get in, just in time. To her surprise no one said something about her being almost late but instead the girls stared out of the windows and Laufey also seemed lost in thought.   
Loki frowned and wondered, did the prince perhaps turn them down? She had the best evening in her entire life and somehow she felt a little guilty that she was the only one that had a good time. The guilt quickly left as she remembered how angry Laufey had been with her when they left their home, he would probably make the next days living hell for her. 

Thor watched the guests leave hiding behind a column as a hand grabbed his shoulder. He jumped and turned around to look into Tony’s brown eyes, “Thor? What are you doing here?” The prince exhaled and together with his friend he left the hall to return to his chambers.   
“I met someone of…interest”   
Tony grinned way too broadly for his taste.   
“Uuuh and who was that lucky lady? Was she the reason why you disappeared? Did you bed her in the garden?”   
Thor groaned and ran a hand through his hair, “no Tony why do you suspect something like that?” The shorter man laughed, “maybe because that is what I would do.” Thor shook his head and looked at his friend, “I am much more of a gentleman than you are apparently.”   
They sat down on a red velvet couch and Thor poured each of them a goblet of wine. Tony took his, his grin still in place, “they are all gentlemen until they get desperate and I guess if you showed an interest in her she must be very easy to get desperate about.” Thor laughed, “you are just weak but thanks to the Norns I am mighty.” Tony rolled his eyes and emptied his gobbled filling it again right away.   
Thor still sipped at his, lost in his own thoughts. He knew her name as he would be able to find her but should he? His father would insist on a marriage and he would be trapped. The prince put his goblet down and rubbed his eyes, he was tired and confused, “I need to sleep Anthony please leave me be.”   
Tony glanced at him but he didn’t protest, he simply got up bid him a good night and left, Thor was very grateful for that.   
After another moment Thor got up and took off his clothes before he fell on his bed, maybe tomorrow he would know what to do.


	4. The search

“She is gone?!”   
Odin was red faced and angry at the message that the maiden that Thor took an interest in was gone with the wind. Frigga put a hand on her husband’s arm this didn’t help much either, he simply looked at her took a deep breath and continued.   
“Why did he let her go?”   
The servant addressed cowered a little before the king, “h-he is not up yet maybe you could ask him your majesty I just noticed that he is alone in his chambers.” Odin shook his head, imbeciles all of them.   
“Send my son to me as soon as he is awake, I need to have a word with him.”   
The servant nodded, bowed and left before he got yelled at, once more.   
Thor was still tired when the sun decided to shine into his face making him groan in annoyance. He looked around and started to remember the last night, Loki, he remembered Loki now. Slowly he untangled himself from his silken sheets until he was able to stand up.   
The prince stretched his back and went to the bathroom to wash himself with warm water and a cloth. While doing so his mind wandered again to the raven haired beauty he met the other day, he didn’t dream about her but he hardly dreamt anything. Still her face lingered in his memory, her smile especially prominent. The girl now even seemed more beautiful than before and his heart ached as he thought about her words. She truly believed that she would never see him again, he couldn’t let that stand.   
He returned to his bed and got dressed when a soft knock sounded from the door.   
“You may enter!”   
Thor tied his hair back as a servant entered the room and bowed deeply, “good morning sire I am to take you to the king the moment you are presentable.” The prince frowned but nodded, he had a hunch about what his father wanted. He followed the servant outside and into the throne room where his parents already sat, how were they able to get up so early in the morning?   
“Good morning father, mother.”   
Thor nodded to them and forced a smile on his face, he didn’t want to be there. Frigga frowned at his expression and Odin looked furious, Thor sighed inwardly.   
“Thor I gave you a task, did I not? You were supposed to find a bride, well where is she?”   
Thor wanted to turn and run but he refused to give in to the impulse. He counted to ten mentally, “father I didn’t find a maiden that suited my taste. I am sorry.” The King and the Queen exchanged a look that really confused Thor, did they know something?   
Frigga turned to Thor with a smile that looked a little apologetic, “this is sad to hear son your father and I had high hopes.” Thor forced a look of innocence on his face, “I am sorry mother maybe next year.” Odin stared at Frigga in disbelieve, he wanted to say something but his wife shot him a look that made him shut up in an instant.   
Thor who was now more confused than ever bowed and excused himself so he could have breakfast. In the salon he met Tony, Lady Natasha and Clint who were already eating. Tony noticed him and waved at the prince with a big smile on his face, “Thor how did you sleep, did you dream of a certain lady in green?”   
Thor hissed at him and quickly sat down, “shut up Tony my parent can’t find out yet.” Clint raised an eyebrow at him, “so you truly met someone?” Even Natasha looked interested but she didn’t comment she simply took a sip of water waiting for Thor to continue.   
“I met a young lady her name was Loki and she is the most beautiful being in this realm” Thor explained and he sounded like a stupid boy. Tony grinned and Clint tilted his head taking Natasha’s hand, “I doubt that.” She grinned at him and they kissed, Thor had always admired how the Midgardians were able to show affection so openly.   
They went silent when the servants entered to serve the prince his breakfast, once they were away Clint leaned over the table, “will you see her again?” Thor took a bite of his meal and nodded, “I intent to, mostly because she told me that this won’t be possible.” Natasha frowned, “not possible? Why you are the prince.” Tony’s grin widened, “she doesn’t know, does she?” Thor nodded since his mouth was stuffed with food and Clint laughed, “really? How didn’t she know, you are the prince everyone knows you.”   
“Apparently not” Natasha stated and put goblet to her lips to take a sip. Tony frowned, “maybe she is a commoner and not a lady, maybe that’s why she doesn’t know you.” Thor thought for a moment before he shook his head, “no I think not she knew how to dance and behave. How is a commoner supposed to know these things?”   
The couple shrugged but Tony didn’t look convinced, “I bet she is a commoner who is in for it?” Clint raised an eyebrow, “what you want a wager?” Tony shrugged and pulled something out of his pocket; it was a little ruby, “yeah the winner gets that.” Natasha knitted her eyebrows together, “do you just carry around gems?”   
“I am a prince, playboy and philanthropist so yeah why not?”   
Natasha groaned and Thor and Clint started to laugh. 

Everyone slept in the day after the ball so even Loki got a few more minutes of sleep before she needed to get up and prepare breakfast. Knowing that Byleist was probably frustrated and since the ball was over she prepared her usual unhealthy breakfast.   
“So everything back to normal I guess,” Loki said to Hela who sat on a stool in the corner of the room, eyeing her carefully. Loki delivered the breakfast to her sisters but as usual she hesitated before entering her father’s room.   
_Maybe he is still asleep_ , she thought before taking a deep breath and knocking.   
“Enter”   
Her blood went cold and she braced herself. Quickly she entered and closed the door behind her before walking up to the bed. Laufey was already awake petting the dog and watching her every move.   
“Was the evening to your liking?”   
Loki didn’t want to answer that question; she had a feeling that there was no right answer to it. So she tried to settle for something that he probably liked to hear, “I didn’t see the prince and I didn’t get to dance in the ballroom.”   
Laufey indeed smiled a wicked smile as he took his cup of tea to take a sip but his mood shifted again as he remembered his evening. Loki opened the drapes and windows as Laufey spoke again, more to himself than to Loki, “the girls have failed, stupid prince he just disappeared during the feast, how could he do that?”   
Loki picked up a few discarded clothes before trying to leave as quiet as possible.   
“I didn’t give you permission to leave, did I?”   
Loki inhaled and closed her eyes, turning around to Laufey, “no you didn’t, father.” The dark haired man had a smug expression on his face, “what are your duties for today?” Loki tried to think quickly, if she made up enough tasks maybe he would let her leave without giving her too many extra tasks.   
“I need to clean the kitchen and the stable, yesterday’s clothes need to be washed and taken care of and ah…”   
Laufey grinned, “you will also sweep the halls, mop the floors and clean all the windows in the house and I mean all the windows.” Loki bit her lip and looked down on her hands, “yes father.” It was barely a whisper but Laufey heard and his smile grew bigger.   
Loki left the room and went back to the kitchen where she let out a groan. The tasks were not especially humiliating or complicated but a lot of work and if Loki wanted to get finished today she would have to skip at least lunch, Laufey knew that.   
She looked at Hela who was still sitting in the corner and sighed, “I knew he would think of something, well better get started.” Loki started clean the windows and after that she began to sweep and clean the floors, it was tedious and when she finished it was already past lunch.   
Gladly Laufey had decided that he and his daughters should go out for lunch so at least Loki was alone and didn’t have to cook a meal and pause her tasks. With aching arms she went outside to dump the used water into the streets, her mind wandered off to the handsome man from yesterday.   
“Well it was a beautiful dream,” she whispered to herself as walked back to the house. Suddenly someone behind her cleared his throat and she spun around startled by the sound. Loki blinked, “you?” The blonde man grinned and got off his horse, it was a beautiful white mare taller than Loki and probably more worth than everything she owned.   
The man was dressed in black riding pants and a red tunic that also looked incredibly expensive although not as exquisite as the one he wore yesterday. His hair was tied back into a ponytail and though black rings were under his eyes he looked like a dream.   
“Loki?”   
Thor was confused, the girl was dressed in a worn out blue dress wearing a white apron that looked like a maid would wear, was Tony right? Was she truly some commoner’s daughter? She seemed to notice his look and turned her face down her cheeks suddenly flushed. Then her head shot up as if she forgot something, “Milord you should not be here if someone sees you I will be in trouble.” Thor frowned, “ah well my horse needs a rest so if you don’t mind-“   
Loki quickly looked around then grabbed the reigns of his horse to lead them around the house where he saw a small stable. She opened a door to an empty stall and led the horse inside, taking off its tack.   
“Svadilfari hopefully doesn’t mind the company.”   
Thor frowned and eyed the big brown stallion; hopefully that beast wouldn’t find its way into his mare’s stall. Loki brought them some water and hay then looked expectantly at Thor.   
“How did you find me Milord?”  
Thor smiled, “it wasn’t too hard, you told me your father’s name is Laufey, so I just asked my way around.” Loki nodded and led him into the kitchen, “that makes sense, may I offer you something?” Thor frowned at his surroundings, he never been in a kitchen before, this was weird.   
“Ah no but answer me this, why are you dressed like a servant?”   
As much as he had heard Laufey was a wealthy man, who made his money by owning a lot of houses in the city, such a man should be able to afford a maid. Loki looked at her hands and blushed, “I ah our maid quit so I am taking over until the new one arrives.” Thor nodded but he didn’t believe a word, it was obvious that Loki was forced to work here, the thought made him furious. 

Odin was finally alone with his wife, he had to hold curt all day long and finally after lunch they found a quiet minute for each other.   
“Frigga, dear why did you accept Thor’s lie?”   
The woman smiled and sat down on an armchair, “because he obviously likes the girl or else he wouldn’t have lied. My theory is that he wants to know her better before introducing her to us.”   
Odin was sceptical, “are you sure? Maybe he just wants to have a little fun until I force him to marry.” Frigga shook her head and picked up her delicate porcelain cup, she took a sip before she went on.   
“No I don’t think so, he was dancing with her in the gardens, if he wanted just a little bit of fun he could have jumped her right there but he didn’t.”   
“For all we know,” Odin muttered but sat down to think about her words. His wife rolled her eyes, “our son is a good man, trust him a little.” The King took a sip and licked his lips, “I trust him but I also know how it is to be young.” Frigga chuckled and patted his arm, “it will work out trust me.”   
Odin smiled and leaned in for a kiss, “that I do.” 

Thor took a sip of the tea Loki had offered him. With a smile he put his cup down, “delicious.” Her smile made up for the fact that he actually hated tea and because of that never drank it. The girl looked so beautiful when she smiled but somehow Thor got the feeling it rarely happened.   
“So ah are you free tomorrow?”   
Loki blinked at him in confusion, “free?” She almost laughed and nervously ran a hand through her hair, “I-no I am not I have to work and my father wouldn’t allow it.” Thor knitted his eyebrows together, “I could ask your father for permission and if he insists we could let a chaperon accompany us.”   
Loki blushed and looked down on her hands and suddenly Thor asked himself why he would go to such lengths for a woman he barely knew.   
“I-I fear you have to go now.”   
Thor frowned and rose from his seat when Loki did, “but I just arrived and why are you so nervous? Are you alright?” Loki grabbed the hem of her apron and started fidgeting around. She seemed so uncomfortable that it made Thor uncomfortable, “I ah will think of something…”   
Loki nodded quickly opening the door and hasting to the stable Thor followed her but almost tripped over a black cat. He steadied himself on the doorframe and cursed as the cat hissed at him her fur spikey and the claws out. Carefully he moved around the beast, “yikes look where you are going.”   
Loki came out of the stall leading his horse and frowning, “did you say something?” Thor hurried over and shook his head, “no, thank you for preparing my horse.” Loki tilted her head and smiled at him, “you are welcome.” He licked his lips staring at hers and he wondered would he be allowed to steal another kiss.   
Thor saw his chance slipping as Loki placed the reigns in his hand and turned to leave so he quickly grabbed her arm. The girl looked confused her mouth slightly open as to ask him what was wrong. Maybe it was wrong to take advantage of that but growing up as a prince Thor was used to being untouchable and he barely was held accountable for his wrongdoings, if they weren’t too gravely.   
The prince pressed his lips onto Loki’s and his tongue found its way between her lips and teeth. Loki was too surprised to actually think straight but when Thor put a hand on the back of her neck she snapped out of it. Thor broke the kiss as Loki took as step back and he was about to complain as the slap turned his face.   
The prince put a hand on his abused cheek and stared at the girl with wide open eyes and mouth, “you slapped me?” Loki took another step back a defiant look in her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her chest, “y-you kissed me without permission.”   
Thor blinked, “I am the-,” he stopped before he said prince out loud, “I am Thor and I kiss whoever I want!” Loki tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, “more like you are Thor a spoiled brat, good that I finally know the name of the man I never going to see again.” She turned and walked back into the house leaving the dumfounded prince behind.   
Thor swallowed suddenly angry and confused, “yes why would I want come back.” He looked at his horse and the mare seemed to judge him with her look, “oh don’t give me that what do you know? You are just a horse,” he hissed at her and got on her back, riding back to the palace. 

Loki watched as he left and exhaled audibly touching her lips with her cold fingers. She could still feel his touch and his faint taste on her tongue, “what an oaf.” Hela mewed as she jumped on the table sitting down in front of her, “can you believe it he just kissed me and his tongue was suddenly in my mouth. No decent lady would do that.”   
The cat tilted her head as Loki went on, “I don’t know what to think, yesterday he was such a gentlemen and now that.” She bit her lip running a hand through her hair, “I think I liked it.” Her eyes widened by her confession and she turned to Hela again, “is something wrong with me?”   
The cat began licking her paw before she jumped down and out of the kitchen. Loki sighed, “I guess that’s a yes.” A little confused she went to go back to her tasks collecting the expensive clothes her sisters wore the day before to get them cleaned. 

Thor was furious he jumped off his horse throwing the reigns in the general direction of the stable boy before storming into the palace. He searched for Tony and after fifteen minutes found him and their friends at a pavilion in the gardens.   
They sat around and enjoyed tea, in Tony’s case wine, and cake. They spotted him as he stormed in their direction and Tony held out his goblet to him in a greeting, “there he is I wonder if his hunt was victorious.” They laughed but stopped as they saw how furious Thor looked.   
Natasha frowned, “Thor what is wrong?”  
“She slapped me!”   
All three of them exchanged looks, Clint and Natasha looked confused and Tony surprised, “she slapped you? You, the prince, you?” Thor nodded sitting down and taking the goblet from Tony and emptying it in one go. Clint shook his head, “but she doesn’t know that you are the prince or did you tell her?”   
“No I didn’t but still how dares she?”   
“What did you do?”  
Thor looked at Natasha and slightly blushed, “why do you think it was me who-“   
“What did you do Thor?” Her voice was stern and Thor looked a little embarrassed down on his hands.   
“I kissed her without permission.”   
The men nodded with a grin but Natasha sensed that there was more to the story, “and?”   
Thor made a face, “and maybe I got a little carried away.” Tony clapped his hands suddenly excited, “did you grab her butt?” Natasha rolled her eyes and Clint chuckled but Thor shook his head, “no I put my tongue in her mouth.” Tony laughed and patted his shoulder, “that’s my man, you go Thor.”   
The prince made a face, “she was not thrilled, here in Asgard this is considered not very decent.” Natasha resumed eating her cake and Clint nibbled at a cookie.   
“So she was right to hit you?” Tony asked with a curious look refilling his, well now Thor’s, goblet. Thor nodded and sighed sipping the wine earning a chuckle from Tony and an annoyed grunt from Natasha. Clint smiled, “I like the girl I don’t know who she is or what she looks like but I like her.”   
Thor looked at his friend, “she is very likable, but also shy and easily scared I think.” Tony gave him a knowing grin, “Thor, believe me when I say that the shy ones are the ones with the dirtiest mind in bed.”   
Natasha rolled her eyes again and Thor looked so confused that both Tony and Clint laughed out loud, “I will make you a sketch big boy.”


	5. The confusion

Laufey gladly didn’t notice that Loki had a visitor while he was away and though the next days were filled with more work than usual, those were quiet days. The girls were still moping over the prince and Laufey seemed rather angry with them, he had expected them to woo the prince and he didn’t like failure.   
Still he would never let out his bad mood on his two favourite daughters that was what Loki was for. So she had to work harder than ever to please him while her head was still filled with the images of the big blonde fool. After their last exchange she tried to make her peace with the fact that she would never see him again and now she found herself actually missing him.   
Thor, now she finally knew his name and sometimes when she whispered it to herself a shiver went down her spine. Oh, how she wished she could sneak out to see him but Loki had no idea where he lived and since she was not allowed to leave the grounds there was no chance to meet him if not for him coming to her. Loki tried to focus on the plates she was cleaning but again her mind drifted off again and she started humming a tune.   
Hela watched her human as she was daydreaming again, foolish human so easy to distract. She stood and stretched before she strolled over to Svadilfari; the stallion was outside on a meadow and eating grass. How he does that without puking was an enigma to Hela but she didn’t wanted to talk about that now.   
She sat down in the grass catching a fly and eating it before she looked at her friend.   
“What do you think about that male human?”   
Svad munched on some grass and his tail hit a few flies, “he seemed nice enough his mare told me that he is a good master.” Hela scoffed, “master, the human should be glad that I didn’t rip his eye out.” Svad laughed and took another bite chewing really slowly. Hela lay down in the grass enjoying the sun, “she misses him but they argued didn’t they?” The horse swallowed and nodded, “yes but I don’t think it was that bad the thing is probably that this guy feels hurt. He is the prince you know?”   
The cat blinked and sat up again, “truly? Loki doesn’t know that.” Svad nodded again, “of course not or else she would have never hit him, humans kill other humans for less.” Hela scoffed and caught another fly enjoying the sharp taste as she swallowed it. She would never understand those humans, not that she wanted to that would be stupid and she was not stupid.   
The cat stretched again and walked up to the fence and jumped up a post to sit on it. She looked around and sighed internally Loki meant a lot to her but she would never say that out loud and that girl deserved to be happy.   
Hela made a vow that she would do everything cat possible to help the girl achieve her dreams and then, she was sure about that, she would get the biggest and most delicious fish there was. 

Thor said his goodbye to his friends and watched them leave together with Bruce. The short man looked tired and Thor studied the dark rings under his eyes, “are you well friend?” He gave a weak smile and nodded, “yes I was woken a few times that night but I am alright, just tired.”   
Thor put a hand on his shoulders, “what kept you up Banner?” They turned and walked back to Thor’s private chambers. Bruce shook his head before he answered, “I am approaching my final exam and I keep having nightmares about it.” Thor nodded and sat down in an armchair stretching his long legs; Bruce went and picked up a chessboard.  
The man loved to play this Midgardian game especially when he was tired, what, in Thor’s opinion, was really, really strange. Bruce set the chessboard up as Thor watched, “how about your girlfriend.” Thor rolled his eyes, “she is not my girlfriend and I haven’t seen her in a week.”   
Bruce knitted his eyebrows together as he made his first move, “I thought you liked her.” The prince made a face, “I do but she slapped me for kissing her,” he answered and made his move. Bruce chuckled and made a move, “Natasha told me about it and I have to agree with her, she had every right to do that.”   
Thor rolled his eyes and carelessly moved a pawn so it was easily taken by Bruce, “I don’t know Bruce what if she is too much work?” The short man picked up a horse and stopped mid movement to look up at the prince, “Thor nothing that’s worth having comes easy.”   
The prince frowned and thought about it, his friend was right, “I’m going to see her again.” He stood and put a tower somewhere on the board before leaving not noticing his friend was already asleep in his armchair. Thor stormed out then he remembered that he was still in his prince clothes and returned to change. 

This time he found the house with ease and was surprised to see quite the bustle. He frowned and got off his horse to walk the last few meters up to the house. Thor was wearing his black riding trousers again but this time a simple beige tunic so he would bland in more.   
He stopped a worker who was about to pick up a box from a carriage, “my friend may I ask you what all this commotion is about?” The man studied him for a moment, “the storm two days ago damaged the roof of the house, we are here to repair it.”   
Thor nodded and let the man go back to his work. The storm had been a quick but heavy one and had mirrored his feelings when he came back after Loki had slapped him, he didn’t know though that it had caused some damage to the citizens.   
He looked around but was unable to spot the black haired beauty that was on his mind all the time. It irked him a little that he came all the way here and she was not in sight but just as he wanted to leave he spotted Loki. She walked past a window and Thor stole a glance. So she was inside.   
Thor began to think, if her father would disapprove of her seeing him, maybe he would disapprove of every man seeing her. It made sense to him, he kept her hidden from any possible suitors and made sure her virtue stayed intact until marriage, her father must really love her.   
Thor bit his lip thinking; maybe he should just go for it he had always been a straight forward guy. He tied his horse to the fence and went to the front door ringing the bell. It took them a few minutes to answer the door and it was a man that stood in front of him.   
The man looked a only barely like Loki, the only thing they had in common was their dark hair and the thin frame but that was about it. His eyes were dark and cruel, his mouth a thin line but he was dressed in finery and silk.   
“Who are you?”   
Thor raised an eyebrow, “sir I am here to see your daughter.” Laufey frowned and looked at him, his gaze wandered up and down taking every inch of him in.   
“That doesn’t answer my question boy,” he said with a stern tone that already grated on Thor’s nerves. It was amazing only a minute in that man’s company and he already hated him.   
“I am-wait Loki!”   
Thor had spotted the dark haired girl from behind Laufey, so he shoved him away, grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. He could hear her father’s angry shout from behind him but Thor chose to ignore it. When he broke the kiss and opened his eyes he looked into two startled blue eyes. Blue? Loki had green eyes and not quite so many pimples.   
The blue eyes widened as the girl stared at Thor, “you are the prince!” Thor swallowed and took a step back raising his hands, this was bad.   
“Ah I am sorry I got the wrong-,” but he was cut off as the girl screamed at him. The sound was so high pitched that it made him flinch. Laufey was now walking up to them looking more than pleased at the prince.   
“I am so sorry my prince I didn’t recognize you right away.”   
He bowed deeply his eyes never leaving his face while Helblindi started to jump up and down and finally hugging him. Thor didn’t get a chance to speak up and when he noticed the thin figure at the top of the stairs his blood went cold.   
Loki had watched the kiss and tears started to fall from her eyes.   
How could he do this after all he said?   
Laufey noticed her too and he understood immediately and with a wave of his hand, which went unnoticed by the prince, the girl fled the room.   
“Loki!”   
Thor was ready to charge after her but Laufey grabbed his arm with a sly grin, “but your majesty where are you going? My lovely daughter is right here and you wanted to see her right?” He pulled at Thor’s arm and Helblindi grabbed his other arm now babbling about how much she loved him.   
“No, wait I didn’t meant to kiss your daughter, well not this daughter, your other daughter.”   
They led him away and Laufey frowned the grin still on his face, “my other daughter? Do you mean Byleist? I will call for her.” Thor shook his head as he was led into a salon, “no you know I mean Loki.” His tone was sharp since he was not in the mood for those games.   
“Loki?” Laufey asked and tilted his head acting all surprised, “but why Loki, she is nothing just a maid.” Thor was pushed into an armchair and Helblindi finally let go of his arm but was still staring at him with a huge grin. God what did he do?   
“Yes Loki I met her at the ball and I want to see her.”   
Laufey and Helblindi exchanged a confused look, “but Loki said she didn’t meet you.” Thor rolled his eyes, “yes she doesn’t know I am the prince so now please let me see her.” Laufey knitted his eyebrows together then he smiled again, “as you wish your majesty I will ask her if she wants to see you.” He bowed slightly and left the salon leaving Helblindi behind who still beamed at the prince. 

Laufey found Loki in her bedroom, a small room under the roof with only a single window and a bed and wardrobe. The room was clean and well-lit which angered him slightly.   
“Loki is it true that you met this man?”   
The girl wiped her tears away and nodded. She sat on her bed her hands folded in her lap and her face down casted and sad. “I met him at the ball and he insisted in seeing me again but I don’t understand why he kissed Helblindi.”  
Laufey smiled this was too easy; “he kissed her because he met her at the ball too.” Loki’s head shot up and she blinked at him, “really?” Her father chuckled, “yes and he met the two of you and it is apparent which one of you he chose.” The girl started to cry again and pressed her hands on her face, she didn’t know him for long but she had to admit that she liked him a lot and this just hurt.   
Laufey smiled, “I guess you don’t want to see him right?” Loki nodded and sniffed before she threw herself on the bed burying her face in the pillow. It was the most beautiful thing Laufey had seen in a while and it took him a moment to turn away and get back down. 

Thor rubbed his temples as the girl kept on talking about the ball and how handsome she thought he was. He simply wished that she would shut up for a few bloody minutes. Finally he snapped, “be quiet!”   
Helblindi looked at him totally startled and turned her eyes down like this she really looked like Loki. Thor exhaled, a little guilty he rose and put a hand on her arm, “I am sorry Milady but I am here because of Loki and I simply wish to talk to her.”   
Laufey entered and cleared his throat so both of them looked at him. Thor let go of the girl, “where is she?” The smile on his face was supposed to be apologetic but it ended up being evil, “I am sorry but she doesn’t wish to see you my prince, the girl had always been insolent and I intent to punish her for it.”   
Thor stared at the man dumfounded, “no, no please don’t punish her; she has every right to refuse me.” His shoulders slumped down and for a moment he looked like a kicked puppy. Laufey licked his lips and stood next to his eldest daughter watching, waiting.   
“I have to go, please excuse me,” Thor suddenly said and walked out of the salon. Helblindi made a sound of protest but Laufey squeezed her arm to make her shut up. She turned to him with a confused expression, “but father?”   
“Oh dear this is a great day, I finally figured out how I can marry you to the prince.”   
Helblindi’s eyes widened and smiled a happy smile before she knitted her eyebrows together in confusion, “but he wants Loki, why would he marry me?” Laufey grinned and put an arm around her shoulders, “easy, we are going to lie.” 

Loki wept for almost an hour until her eyes and head hurt too much. She got up and took a sip of water to calm herself down, she still had work to do and her father wouldn’t let it slip if she took the day off. So Loki washed her face and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.   
The workers had already repaired the damaged door so she was relatively undisturbed by the noises from outside as she began to prepare dinner. Hela was sitting on a stool and watched her before letting out a confused mew.   
Loki sighed, “Thor came by today,” she sniffed dangerously close to tears again, “and he kissed Helblindi.” The cat blinked and if Loki wasn’t busy wiping her eyes she would have seen that the cat’s mouth hung open in disbelieve.   
“Father told me that he was seeing us both and he wants her instead of me,” Loki bit her lip as she picked up a carrot to peel. “I cannot believe I thought he liked me, I was even ready to forgive his transgression and apologize for the slap but I was wrong, obviously.”   
The cat jumped down from the stool and began to rub herself against her legs with a soft purr. The girl responded immediately and picked up the cat to hug her and bury her nose in the soft fur.   
“I feel so betrayed,” she said, her voice barely a whisper, “I don’t know what to do.” Normally Hela would have hissed and maybe even scratched her a little but since she was so upset she let it slip, but no one dared to hurt her human. So once she was let down she slipped out of the door to seek out Laufey, the man surely had no good intentions and if she could, she would slit his throat.


	6. The scheme

Helblindi was sitting in an armchair her sister Byleist next to her, both looked troubled. The cat was sitting on the window sill listening to every word said. “But father,” Helblindi started, “it is punishable by death to lie to the king.” Byleist nodded and gripping the fabric of her skirt tightly, Laufey sighed.   
“It is only a lie if you get caught on and we will make sure that this isn’t going to happen.”   
He was in a real good mood and smiled down on his daughters, “besides you want to marry the prince, right?” Helblindi blushed and nodded. Laufey turned to Byleist, “and you want your sister to be happy and powerful, right?” Byleist hesitated but nodded also.   
“Very well so it is decided, the prince kissed your sister and that is the truth so we will simply, tell it a little further.”   
The girls exchanged a look before they nodded, “I will go to the king and tell him that his son has tried to dishonour you while I was away and since he is so desperate to marry his son to some woman he will force him to marry you. Byleist you will have to tell them you saw the kiss and heard the noises from the salon but were too scared to go in.”   
Byleist didn’t seem comfortable with that but she still nodded, “what noises?” Laufey thought for a moment before he answered, “you heard your sister deny the prince and beg him to stop, something like this.” Helblindi shifted in her seat, “what if he doesn’t believe us? If they find out?” Laufey rolled his eyes, “they won’t you two will simply have to play your part.”   
With that Laufey moved forward and ripped the top of Helblindi’s dress open and messed up her hair. The girl was startled but didn’t resist until her father bit the soft skin at her throat. Helblindi yelped and tried to shove him away while Byleist gasped for air.   
Laufey sucked a little at the mark and even licked it before straightening again, “so now everyone will believe you, I will call a carriage wait here.” He left the room completely ignoring the shocked expression on his daughters faces.   
Hela hissed and jumped down the window sill, she had to tell Loki. As quickly as possible she ran into the kitchen but the girl was nowhere in sight so she hissed again and started to sniff around until she found her scent.   
The cat finally found Loki as she was knocking on the door of her room, it was locked. “Father please let me out! I promise to be good, please, I don’t know what I did wrong,” she whimpered. Hela looked around but Laufey was already gone, that bastard. He knew exactly how Loki hated to be locked up how scared she gets when she was unable to leave a room.   
The cat started to purr loudly in hopes of calming her a little but Loki seemed to not notice or even hear her. She was still calling after her father knocking onto the door. It filled Hela with rage to see her human being so mistreated so she ran downstairs and to Svadilfari.   
“Svad, Laufey locked Loki up!”   
The horse turned to look at her and snorted loudly, “that bastard I shall stomp on him when he returns.” Hela nodded and jumped up the door to open it, “yes but right now I need you to help me.” Svad pushed the door open and walked around the house until he stood under Loki’s window, it was open and the animal could hear her crying.   
“What is your plan?”   
Hela sighed and climbed up to sit on his head, “you are going to throw me as high up as possible so I am able to get into the room.” Svads ears moved and he almost shook his head, “ah you think this is a good idea?” Hela hissed at him and he could feel her claws on his face, “alright, alright I will do it.”   
The cat braced herself and nodded to the Horse and it would be the first of many tries until she would finally be able to catch the window sill and climb into the room. 

Laufey and his daughters were riding the carriage to the palace and it took them almost an hour until they were let to see the King and the Queen. The girls had been nervous and intimidated while Laufey was simply annoyed and impatient; he wanted to get on with it.   
The King was an intimidating man which worried him slightly since it was possible that his daughters might screw up if he pressured them enough. The Queen on the other hand he could see that she was a nice person, and nice people were always easy to manipulate.   
Finally the three knelt in front of them and Laufey almost couldn’t keep the grin off his face. Odin studied them for a moment before he raised his golden spear to hit the ground. Out of the corner of his eyes Laufey noticed his daughters flinch and gritted his teeth.   
“Laufey Jarrson why are you here today?”   
Laufey looked up to Odin and tried to look as humble and troubled as possible, “my King it is about my beloved daughter Helblindi, she was almost dishonoured by you son prince Thor.” Frigga’s eyes widened and Odin frowned both looked at each other, “is that the girl from the ball?” Frigga whispered leaning over to Odin and putting a hand over her mouth to conceal her words further. Odin shrugged, “I am not sure but the girl also had dark hair, so maybe.”   
The King turned back to Laufey, “these are quite the accusations sir do you have any proof?” Laufey bowed again and motioned his daughter to move forward and speak. The King and the Queen could see how intimidated and stiff the girl was but they couldn’t tell what the exact reason was.   
“Are you Helblindi?” Frigga asked in a friendly tone and the girl nodded. “Y-Yes my Queen I am Helblindi a-and your son, T-Thor he, ah he kissed me without permission,” she stated with a voice that was barely audible. Odin made a noise that sounded like a swallowed laugh for which he earned a glare from Frigga.   
“Ah is that all?”   
Helblindi looked at her father and Laufey nodded, to the royal couple it must have seen like a confirmation, to Laufey it was an order so she would not screw up. The girl took a deep breath and took another step towards the couple showing them her torn top and the bruised bite mark at her neck.   
Now Frigga frowned and Odin’s eye widened, “call for my son, we need to have a word,” the King ordered with a stern voice. 

Thor was pacing in his room when the servant knocked on his door and he exchanged a look with Bruce. He had told him the whole story and they were trying to figure out a way to get this mess right again.   
“My prince the King calls for you with outmost urgency.”   
Thor looked at Bruce and the shorter man nodded and they both followed the servant to the throne room where his father, mother and to his surprise Laufey and his two daughters waited.   
The prince frowned, something was not right. Laufey shot Bruce a brief look before he focused on Thor again a strange smile on his face. Thor didn’t like it the least and so he came to stand next to his father, waiting for an explanation.   
Odin gave him a stern look, “is it true that you forced yourself on this girl?” He pointed at Helblindi who looked at her feet a slight blush in her face and her hands folded in front of her. Thor didn’t understand why they were here, “I kissed her yes but it was an accident.”   
Odin tilted his head, “an accident? How can you kiss someone by accident?” Thor made a face, “I mistook her for he sister Loki.” Laufey shook his head, “I don’t have another daughter these are my only two daughters.” Thor blinked and began to understand, sadly too slowly, “no other daughter?”   
Laufey turned to the King, “I demand that the prince is to atone for his doing, he shall marry my daughter or else I truly fear for her honour, she is a good girl your majesty.”   
Thor’s mouth fell open as he finally understood and he turned to his father and mother, “wait, no, it was not like that I apologized and nothing happened!” Laufey scoffed and shook his head, “I left you alone with my daughter because I trusted you my prince and I come back and find my daughter like this.”   
Now the prince spotted the mark at her neck and the girl blushed even harder not daring to look him in the eyes. He could feel the gaze of his father and mother on him and it didn’t feel good, “no this wasn’t me I didn’t do anything!”   
Laufey smiled again and now he nodded at Byleist. The slightly overweight girl stepped forward with a red face, “I-I heard my sister in the salon, she begged him to stop I didn’t went because I was scared.” Frigga raised an eyebrow and Odin groaned, this could not be happening.

Loki shrieked in surprise as Hela touched her leg with her paw, “Hela how did you get in here?” The cat nodded at the window and Loki understood rubbing her still teary eyes.   
“Oh it is useless I am not getting out of here, I don’t even understand why I am locked up.”  
With a sigh she sat down on the bed and Hela found herself in a predicament, how was she going to tell her of Laufey’s plan. The cat jumped up to her and looked at intently but the girl just started to pet her. Hela groaned inwardly.   
No she couldn’t, it was against the rules to speak with the humans. She thought for a moment and came up with an idea. Hela stood on her hind legs and rubbed her face against the tears that fell from her eyes.   
Loki giggled sadly, “Hela stop that I am going to sneeze.” She wiped away the tears and the cat sat down looking at her.   
“Loki I need to tell you something.”   
Loki blinked at her, then she knitted her eyebrows together, finally her mouth fell open in disbelieve.   
“H-Hela you just talked.”   
“I did, your ah your tears gave me the ability to speak, momentarily…the situation is dire so I came to help you.”   
Loki was so confused but she still nodded slowly, “ah alright how can you help me?” Hela opened her mouth and thought but didn’t come up with something.   
“Ah well you are the human so you tell me.”   
“Maybe you could get me the key; it probably is hanging on the hook next to the front door, if father didn’t take it with him.”   
Hela got up and nodded, “ah yes a good idea I will go, can you let me down?” Loki nodded and ripped a sheet into long shreds and tied the ends together. She threw the improvised rope out of the window and Hela used it to climb down, “be careful Hela I am counting on you, oh hello Svadilfari.”   
The horse looked up to her and snorted stomping with one of its hooves on the ground. Hela managed to climb down until it was save enough for her to jump and to land on her feet unharmed. The cat quickly let the horse in on her plan and ran into the house keeping her eyes open for the key.   
She went to the front door where she easily spotted the key but it took her a few jumps to knock it off the hook and grab it with her mouth. As quickly as possible she ran back and climbed back up to the window where Loki was waiting to grab her and pull her inside.   
“Thank you, I know you could do it,” Loki praised her before taking the key and unlocking the door. “Of course I could do it, now we have to hurry,” Hela said walking to the door. Loki frowned and followed her cat, “hurry, why?” Hela stopped and looked at her, “Laufey lied to you, Thor kissed Helblindi by accident and he wants you Loki, only you.”   
Loki looked at her with uncertain eyes, “are you sure?” The cat nodded, “I am I heard them talk, but that is not all. Laufey plans to marry Helblindi to Thor, because he is the prince!”   
Loki’s mouth fell open, “the prince? No, not possible.” Hela rolled her eyes and started walking again, “if you don’t believe me, see for yourself but we need to go to the palace, now!” The girl gladly didn’t dare to question her any further and she was quick about reading Svadilfari but once she got on the horse she hesitated.   
“Hela this is very risky, are you sure this is a good idea?”  
“Loki we don’t have time and besides did I ever lie to you?”  
Loki gripped the reigns tightly, “ah no but you never spoke before either, so ah-”   
Hela had shaken her head and told Svadilfari to gallop so the girl was cut off as the horse ran to the castle as quickly as possible. 

Thor was furious and desperate but his father despite of claiming to love him didn’t believe him. At one point he was so desperate that he had turned to Bruce asking him for help and to his dismay the shorter man had turned around and left without saying anything.   
Laufey was standing there with a smirk on his face and Frigga grew annoyed also. She didn’t believe him one word, what she did believe was that the girls were intimidated and she knew that if they were separated from their father the truth would reveal itself. Sadly Laufey knew that too and as it was his right as a father he refused to leave his girls sides, claiming that he wanted to protect them.   
Frigga tried to talk to Odin but the old king was just seeing the chance to marry his son off and get his so much awaited grandkids. Thor meanwhile tried to convince him from his innocence, that the other daughter really existed and that he never seen this daughter before.  
For the queen this whole play was painful to watch but there was nothing she could do at the moment. Still she didn’t hold her sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose, this was going to wear them down.   
“I told you father this is not right, let me go and prove that Loki exists!” Thor screamed at his father. All the servants and the two girls were cowering by now. Odin remained unimpressed, “I don’t care Thor you confessed that you kissed this girl and I think that you own her a debt because of that.”   
Thor threw his hands over his head, “you are an old man and a fool! He is lying why do you believe some stranger rather than your own son?” Odin’s remaining eye narrowed, “you dare not to speak like that to me, you are a cruel boy and I am your king.” The prince, his face now as red as the apples in the gardens, yelled back with fury, “I thought you are my father at first and then my King!”   
Odin raised his spear and the end hit the ground with a deafening sound, “quiet I have enough of this! I King Odin ruler of Asgard declare-“  
“Wait!”   
Everyone in the room looked at the doors that just swung open and revealed Bruce that stood there a young black haired maiden at his side. Thor froze and Laufey snarled while everyone else remained silent.   
“Please wait my King,” Bruce said leading the girl into the room and in front of the royal couple, “may I introduce to you, Loki daughter of Laufey.”   
Loki curtsied looking at the floor her cheeks flushed red, “my King, my Queen.” Odin stared at the girl and Frigga smiled, “welcome Loki, nice to meet you.” The girl looked up to her and gave her a shy smile, she liked the queen immediately.   
“My King,” Laufey began, “she is nothing only a maid it is my daughter Helblindi who had been wronged.”   
Odin raised a hand and the man shut up, his gaze fixed on Loki, “who are you girl?” Loki swallowed and it seemed like she was shrinking under his gaze, “I-I am Loki daughter of Laufey and Farbauti, I am the youngest child of Laufey.”   
“He claimed that those two are his only daughters.”   
Loki sighed and shook her head, “they are my half-sisters, he married my mother after his first wife died. My mother died by giving birth to me and ever since then I try to serve my family to atone for my sins.”   
Frigga frowned and shot Laufey a glare, “girl, please tell, what sins are you talking about?” Loki looked at the queen her eyes wet from unshed tears, “I killed my mother, what bigger sin there is?” The queen gasped and Thor was unable to hold back, he strode forwards and pulled Loki into a hug.   
The girl looked startled for a moment but then she smiled and rested her head on his chest, “I am sorry for slapping you Thor, ah I mean my prince.” Thor chuckled, “there is nothing to apologize for, I deserved it.”   
The King and the Queen watched that exchange and both started to smile.


	7. The End?

“Outrageous!” Laufey yelled, he was red faced and clearly furious. “I demand that my daughter is compensated for the wrong that was done to her!”   
Odin raised an eyebrow, “you demand?”  
Laufey swallowed and looked down, a failed attempt to look humble, “please I just ask your highness to be just.” Loki looked at her father then at Thor. The prince closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, it hurt Loki to see him in such a situation.   
“Loki, is your father an honest man?”   
The girl blinked and everyone focused on the Queen. “Ah,” Loki began but stopped once she saw the look her father gave her, then she seemed to remember that Thor had his strong arms around her.   
“No, he is not,” she said looking at the Queen again, her hands gripping tightly at the fabric of Thor’s tunic, “he lied to me about Thor, he said that he chose my sister over me.” Frigga smiled and nodded at her before turning to look at Odin who gave her a smile in return. The King rose from his seat and extended a hand to Loki, “come here girl.” The black haired beauty blushed harder and made her way to the King looking tiny and lost in front of him.  
“Do you love my son?”   
Loki didn’t dare to look up to him so he lifted her chin until they looked into each other’s eyes.   
“Do you?”   
“I do,” it was merely a whisper but Thor’s heart skipped a beat and Frigga let out a joyful laugh. Helblindi and Byleist moved closer to Laufey who cursed loudly. The girls feared punishment where the father was too angry to see beyond his own rage.   
Thor walked up to Loki and knelt in front of her taking her hand, “Loki, please marry me.” Loki gasped for air and tears fell from her eyes as she nodded frantically since she was unable to form words. Thor rose and hugged her while planting a long and passionate kiss on her lips.   
Laufey cursed again and Helblindi was shaking by now and clinging to her sister, Byleist was as pale as death. The King smiled at his son and future daughter-in-law before focusing on Laufey again, “Laufey Jarrson you and your daughters tried to fool the King and frame the Prince of Asgard, do you know what punishment stands for that?”   
Laufey scoffed crossing his arms in front of his chest while Helblindi broke into tears and Byleist looked like she was about to faint. “My King,” Loki’s voice was barely a whisper but everyone looked at her in surprise.   
Odin’s hard expression softened a little as he looked at her, “yes my dear.” The girl looked at Thor to gather her strength before speaking again, “my father is not a good man and my sisters also suffered under him, true they didn’t treat me well but they only acted according to him.”   
Odin listened and Frigga smiled giving Loki a reassuring nod. Byleist and Helblindi stared at Loki in disbelieve, they probably never expected her to speak up for them. Laufey didn’t look so happy though, he looked like he was about to jump at Loki any moment and it made Thor wrapping his arms tighter around her.   
Odin looked at Loki, “you want me to show mercy on your sisters?” Loki swallowed, “no, I _ask_ you to show mercy on them for I truly believe that they have good within their hearts.” Thor almost laughed at her honeyed words but remained silent, he simply kissed her head.   
Odin looked pleased and nodded, “that I can do, but what about your father?” Loki looked at the man and everyone could see that she was terrified of him so her words were a surprise to everyone, “I already lost my mother and I do not wish to lose my father too.” Frigga and Thor looked stunned while Odin and Laufey gaped at the girl, for different reasons though.   
“I don’t need your pity girl,” Laufey snarled and everyone knew that his fate was sealed. Odin’s spear hit the floor and his voice boomed through the halls, “I Odin King of Asgard sentences you to a life in prison, this is all the mercy you receive and more than you ever deserved!”   
The guards stepped forwards and grabbed the man to lead him into the dungeons. It hurt Loki to watch her father go but Thor’s arms gave her the much needed warmth and hold. Now Frigga stood and clapped her hands once, “now, now don’t look so gloomy my dear, I wish to have a talk with you and your sisters.” So with a nod from Thor, Loki let go of his tunic and took Frigga’s hand. Her sisters were quite intimidated and there were still tears falling from Helblindi’s eyes while Byleist had noticed Bruce and gave him a shy smile.   
After the women had left Thor let out a sigh, “I can’t believe it. You almost married me to the wrong woman.” Odin glared at him and to Thor’s surprise he gave him a smack on the back of his head, “you are such a fool Thor, you are truly my son.” With those words the King left the room and Bruce burst into laughter while Thor watched his father go with his eyebrows knitted together.   
“We need to send for Tony, he will love this,” Bruce said and Thor made a face. 

The day of the wedding was close and Loki hadn’t had any real time to spend with Thor, Frigga made sure she was ready to become the new princess and Thor was busy with preparing the wedding and consulting with his father. All the couple wanted was to see and talk to each other but it was nearly impossible to even steal a glance.   
The day Tony and his party arrived gave them both the opportunity they had been waiting for. Thor went to greet his friends and Frigga allowed Loki to join them in the gardens and the girl couldn’t be happier and more nervous.   
Thor was telling a story in a loud voice so he didn’t hear the girl approach and it was of course Tony who first noticed her.   
The shorter man shot to his feet and gave her a big smile, “Milady can I help you?” Loki blushed and gave him a shy smile and finally Thor noticed her and got up to take her hand.   
“My friends this is my bride Loki.”   
All the eyes were now on her and they could see how uncomfortable she was getting, so Thor quickly offered her a seat. Loki was wearing a beautiful green dress that was very well fitting and even Clint had to admit, the girl was a true beauty. Natasha smiled at the younger girl, “Loki, so you are the mysterious woman that has captured our prince.”   
Tony looked at the woman, “hey I am your prince.” Natasha grinned and shook her head, “no you are our bane of existence.” The friends including Tony laughed and Loki looked around feeling weird and a little left out since everyone was a stranger to her. She never met someone from Midgard but they seemed like nice and quite carefree people which helped her to relax.   
Thor had put his arm around her shoulders and she enjoyed being close to him after all the time they had spent apart. Getting to know Thor’s friends and laughing at their stories was fun but when they wanted to get to know Loki, the girl went quiet.   
Everyone could see how uncomfortable and tense she became so Thor stepped in, taking her hand into his and giving it a gentle squeeze.  
“Loki…the beginning of her story was not so good but that is in the past, now I will focus on making her happy,” Thor said and looked her into the eyes, “I promise you that you will never be sad again.”   
Loki chuckled and put a hand on his cheek, “I believe you Thor and I promise you the same.”   
Tony looked at the couple, “aww how cute can we just talk about something less cheesy?” Clint playfully hit Tony’s shoulder and all of them laughed, even Loki. Clint looked at Loki with a friendly smile, “tell me one thing Loki, what happened to your sisters?”  
“I asked the King to spare them from any punishment so the queen employed them at the palace, Helblindi is a handmaiden and Byleist works in the kitchen,” Loki answered with a soft smile. She hadn’t talked to her sisters much recently but she hoped that they were happy and didn’t hold any resentment against her.   
“And your father is imprisoned?”   
Loki nodded but Tony spoke before she could say something else.   
“That bastard should consider himself very lucky, I would have demanded his head.”   
Loki looked at him in horror, “but he is my father I could never wish for his death.” Tony shrugged and Thor shot him a glare. Gladly Bruce arrived and they were quick to change the topic and since Loki had taken a real liking to the man she completely relaxed and enjoyed the company. 

The day of the wedding arrived and it was the grandest the realm had ever seen and Thor had never been more nervous in his whole life. He just managed to fight the royal barber off telling him if he touched his hair he would personally decapitated him and was now standing in front of a large mirror exanimating his clothing. The prince wore a white tunic and red trousers that had both gold applications and fitted him perfectly. He still felt unbelievably silly though.   
Bruce, his best man, Tony and Clint were present all three in simple black suits as it was custom in Midgard which looked better than his silly outfit by far. Thor felt a sting of jealousy but remembered that he was about to marry the most beautiful woman in all the realms.   
“How is it big guy are you going to make a run for it?”   
Thor rolled his eyes at Tony but couldn’t stop fidgeting with the hem of his tunic, “why should I, Loki is perfect.”   
Clint snorted and Bruce chuckled patting Thor’s shoulder, “you will be alright, no need to be nervous.” Thor wanted to tell them that he was not nervous but a knock sounded from the door and a maid opened to look inside.   
“Ah Milords the bride asks for Dr Banner.”   
Bruce had managed to get his medical degree last week and now insisted of being called doctor all the time. Not that anyone minded, he did deserve it after all.  
With a smile he excused himself and went to see Loki, the two of them really got along well and Bruce was glad to have found a worthy chess opponent. Thor was just helpless on that case.   
The girl had proven to be incredibly smart and he and Frigga were convinced that she was going to be a good and just queen. The doctor followed the maid into the salon where Loki, Frigga, Natasha, an army of maids and her sister Byleist were currently chatting loudly. Bruce found himself startled at the look of Loki.   
The young girl had her beautiful raven hair up in a complicated hairstyle that was adorned with pearls and diamonds while a few decorative locks fell into her beautiful face.   
She wore a sparkling silver diadem with a vail attached to it that queen Frigga already wore to her wedding and a pair of fitting silver earrings.   
Around the neck she wore the same snake necklace she wore when she first met Thor, it had been polished and gleamed when the light hit it.   
The dress was a huge ball gown that seemed to have tiny stars all over it for it was glistering in the light and on her hands were white gloves that reached up to her elbows.   
She looked every bit like the princess she was going to be.   
Coming closer Bruce could see how nervous the girl was so he led her away from the noisy women and to the window so she could get some fresh air.   
“How is Thor doing?”   
The doctor was almost unable to focus on her since he was lost in the details of her dress, it looked so amazing, like every girls dream come true.   
“Ah he is not drunk and not trying to escape so I guess, good.”   
Loki chuckled and sat down at the bench in front of the window, “I am scared.” Bruce also sat down and took one of her hands into his, “about what? You practiced walking in those shoes remember?”   
Loki laughed and nodded, “yes, but it is not about that. Thor and I barely know each other, what if we can’t make it work? And what if I am a terrible princess and queen?” The doctor slightly squeezed her and Loki looked up into his brown eyes, “listen Loki, no marriage is perfect and that is good because perfect things are either some sort of lie or an illusion, but this is real very real.   
You and Thor might not know each other for a long time but I think you two work very well together and I am confident that you two will face all the hardships of life together and stand tall, together. Because that is what marriage is about, going through the same shit as everyone else but with someone you can trust on your side.”   
Loki had tears in her eyes and Bruce let out a soft chuckle, “and for the other part, I am more concerned of Thor being King than you being Queen.” The girl almost started to sob and so the Doctor hugged her giving her a chance to hide her teary eyes from the women in the room.   
“Thank you,” it was barely a whisper but Bruce heard it and smiled even bigger.   
“No, thank you Loki, for making Thor a better man and a better King, you are truly awesome as Tony would put it.”   
Loki laughed and wiped her tears, “do you like my dress?”   
Bruce nodded, “yes but there is something missing, on Midgard there is this custom that you need something old, like the necklace, something new, like the dress, something borrowed like the vail and something blue.”   
Loki blinked and tilted her head, “why do I need those things?” Bruce looked around for something blue, “for good luck, ah here.” He found a blue ribbon in his pocket that he quickly tied to her bridal bouquet, “now you are ready for your wedding.” 

And Bruce was right, she was ready. As the doors to the throne room opened and she saw Thor standing in front of his father, Bruce, Tony and Clint next to him she could feel it.   
Loki gripped the bouquet tighter and walked the long way to the throne, her vail hiding her face and the big smile she wore.   
Thor watched her the whole way and didn’t dare to take his eyes off her for a minute, she was just too beautiful. He almost slapped himself fearing that this was just a dream but then she was in front of him and her hand in his and all he wanted to do was to kiss her.   
He barely listened to the words his father spoke only when Loki spoke her wedding vow he realized that it was over, he didn’t even notice the words leave his mouth. Thor lifted the vail and was greeted by the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.   
He leaned down into the kiss.  
She was his.  
He was hers.   
For now.  
Forever.   
And ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was cheesy even for me but I hope you enjoyed it.   
> In the original German fairy tale the evil stepmother made her daughters cut off her heels and toes so they fit into the glass slippers. I didn’t want to put it in there so I just made Laufey all creepy biting his own daughter, that also kind of fitted.   
> Tell me what you want to read next, another fairy tale or maybe a story of what happened after the wedding.   
> Let me know in the comments below.   
> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
